A Man Called Home
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Legenda mengatakan bahwa Kota Roma dibangun oleh dua anak kembar, Romulus dan Remus, yang diasuh oleh seekor serigala. Namun, kisah yang ditulis tentang dunia shinobi punya alur yang terbalik. Desa Konoha yang melegenda runtuh dalam serangan panjang bersama kehancuran sistem shinobi; menyisakan dua anak kembar di bawah perlindungan siluman rubah berekor sembilan/AR/OC


Kurama sedang memanaskan air saat pintu depan terbuka._Bijuu _yang kini berwujud seorang pria muda itu tinggal di apartemen yang tidak begitu luas. Suara kecil sekalipun bisa terdengar ke seluruh ruangan yang tidak ditutup pintunya. Ia melongok dari dapur, mengintip langkah yang terseret-seret di ruang depan. "Selamat da—"

Seorang gadis kecil menatapnya sekilas, dengan jejak air mata di kedua pipi gemuknya. "Aku pulang, Kyuu." bisiknya lirih sambil mengulurkan sebuah kertas.

Kurama terbelalak ketika melihat lambang sekolah tercetak di kertas itu.

"_Tolong pastikan kalau tidak ada…"_

Dia meninggalkan keran air yang masih terbuka mengaliri sisa makanan di piring, meraih pundak gadis kecil itu. "Ada apa?"

"…_yang menyakiti mereka…"_

Tangan Kurama masih berbau sabun cuci piring ketika ia membuka lipatan kertas itu. Ia menatap gadis kecil di depannya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau bertengkar lagi?"

"…_ya, Paman Kurama?"_

**A Man Called Home**

A Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto Fanfic by Naara Azuya

Family/Fluffy

_Legenda mengatakan bahwa Kota Roma dibangun oleh dua anak kembar, Romulus dan Remus, yang diasuh oleh seekor serigala. Namun, kisah yang ditulis tentang dunia shinobi punya alur yang terbalik. Desa Konoha yang melegenda runtuh dalam serangan panjang bersama kehancuran sistem shinobi; menyisakan dua anak kembar yang harus kehilangan identitas mereka di bawah perlindungan siluman rubah berekor sembilan._

AR/Future Timeline/OC

**Warning: Naruto characters are majorly dead**

"Me-mereka bilang, rambutku seperti singa…" Mikoto, gadis berusia sembilan tahun itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Jadi aku…"

"Astaga. Jangan dengarkan ocehan mereka." Kurama menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecakkan lidah. "Mereka hanya mau menarik perhatianmu, aku yakin."

Mikoto tertawa lalu melongok ke koridor. "Apa Minato sudah baikan?"

"Harusnya iya. Dia sudah tidur seharian ini." Kurama berdiri setelah mengacak rambut Mikoto lalu kembali menyendok nasi ke piring.

"Kyuu, buatkan aku omelet juga." Mikoto berjinjit untuk mengintip piring yang diisi Kurama. Kurama tertawa, mengangguk setelah memotong apel yang sudah ia kupas. "Omelet buatanmu enak sekali, Kyuu. Aku tidak bisa kalau hanya makan satu."

"Hei, kau sudah makan dua, Mikoto. Satu untuk sarapan, satu untuk bekal makan siangmu tadi." Kurama menyodorkan sepiring apel pada Mikoto. "Bawa ke kamar Minato, sekalian bangunkan dia. Kalau dia butuh sesuatu yang lain kembali ke sini."

Mikoto terkekeh lalu segera beranjak dari dapur. Kurama tersenyum geli lalu menyiapkan omelet untuk Mikoto sambil menunggu makanan Minato sedikit lebih dingin. Saat memecahkan telur, pikiran Kurama mengawang hingga ke masa lalu. Warna kuning telur mengingatkannya pada Naruto, yang mungkin sedang berenang di sungai ramen bersama Hinata di alam sana, meninggalkannya di bumi untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah ada di pikiran siapapun.

Kurama, siluman rubah berekor sembilan, entitas yang paling ditakuti pada masanya, kini mencuci piring dan mengasuh sepasang anak kecil. Sejak dilahirkan dari Juubi, berganti _jinchuuriki_, mengamuk di berbagai perang, hingga bocah Uzumaki itu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, berlutut setelah melepaskan segelnya.

"_Kurama, kau tahu Konoha, tidak, bahkan seluruh dunia _shinobi _sudah tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Menyedihkan sekali menjadi Hokage terakhir dan mati karena menyerah. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan, tapi aku tidak mau membawamu bersamaku. Aku mohon, aku tidak mau kau bereinkarnasi di tengah dunia baru, lahir hanya untuk dibunuh, terus menerus. Tapi aku juga tidak mau memaksamu mengabulkan permintaanku yang egois._

"Cih," Kurama menuangkan kocokan telur ke penggorengan. "Menjadi manusia itu merepotkan. Air mata sialan ini selalu tidak bisa dikendalikan." 

"_Sasuke akan datang, membawamu pergi dan mungkin menyusulku di depan matamu. Maaf baru mengabarkanmu, tapi Sarada sudah melahirkan dua orang bayi yang sehat, yang kini ada di pelukan mayat ibunya. Boruto sudah tiada, begitu pula Hinata, Sakura, dan siapapun yang bisa aku ingat. Aku harap Himawari bisa selamat, walaupun aku tidak tahu keberadaannya, dan tidak mau membayangkan hidup seperti apa yang harus ia jalani. Karena itu, Kurama, aku sangat berharap kau bisa menyelamatkan keluarga terakhirku…"_

Kurama memperhatikan pinggiran omelet yang mulai matang. Ia ingat bagaimana ia menyumpahi Sasuke yang meregang nyawa sambil menertawainya yang berusaha menggendong dua bayi merah dengan tangan besarnya. Ia juga ingat ucapan terima kasih pertama dan terakhir yang ia dengar dari pria arogan itu, saat _sharinnegan_ mengirimnya ke Hutan Shikotsu.

Kurama dengan lincah membalik omelet itu. Desis telur yang bertemu minyak panas membawa ingatannya pada perjalanan yang ia lewati bersama kedua bayi itu. Merawat mereka bersama Nona Katsuyu, membesarkan keduanya di Gunung Myoboku, serta berlatih di Gua Ryuchi agar ia bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. Dan inilah dia sekarang, menyajikan sepiring omelet dalam wujud seorang pria dewasa yang ramping dengan rambut merah dan kulit gelap.

Entah kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang. Ironis, tragis, dramatis? Kurama terkekeh, apa pentingnya juga? Kalau mau membicarakan nasib buruk, ceritakan saja tentang bagaimana sepasang bayi kembar itu kehilangan keluarga, desa, bahkan identitas, hingga harus diasuh iblis sepertinya?

"_Atau mereka hukuman untukku_?" Kurama menghela napas sambil membawa piring omelet itu ke kamar Minato. Langkah ringannya berubah berat ketika mencapai pintu kamar Minato.

"Kau melempari mereka omelet?"

"Aku kesal."

"Kyuu sudah membuatnya untuk kau makan, Miko!"

"Itu sudah berlalu, berhenti mengoceh."

Kurama sedikit lega mendengar Minato sudah cukup kuat untuk berbantahan dengan Mikoto—itu tandanya dia sudah sehat. Melihat Minato sakit, walaupun hanya flu ringan, entah mengapa membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kurama mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat itu.

"Jangan ulangi, Miko. Apa salahnya mirip singa? Singa betina lebih buas daripada singa jantan, kan."

Mikoto duduk di kursi belajar Minato sambil mengunyah apel dengan wajah kusut. "Singa betina melindungi keluarganya, aku juga."

"Kalau mereka menggangguku, itu urusan denganku nanti." Minato sudah duduk bersandar di bantal, menerima potongan apel yang disodorkan saudarinya. "Kau diam saja."

Mikoto menggeleng. "Mereka bicara tentang Kyuu, aku tidak terima."

Kurama tercekat.

"Mereka bilang kalau Kyuu itu monster. Kata mereka, lihat matanya yang tajam, lihat rambutnya yang merah mekar, lihat jari-jarinya yang runcing, lihat taringnya yang menonjol. Bicara begitu tentang Kyuu, mereka yang monster!" Mikoto menggigit bibir, perlahan mata kirinya berubah merah darah dengan lingkaran hitam dan satu tanda koma hitam. "Mereka harus tahu seperti apa monster sebenarnya."

"Kau tadi," Minato menarik tangan Mikoto cepat, mata kirinya berubah putih dengan tonjolan urat di sekelilingnya. "Hanya melempar omelet, kan?" Minato menatap Mikoto lekat.

"Harusnya lebih dari itu." Mikoto mendengus sambil memejamkan matanya. Saat ia mengangkat kepala, dua mata biru cerahnya menatap Minato. "Kalau kau jadi aku bagaimana?"

Minato menghela napas lalu mengalihkan kedua matanya yang sudah kembali biru ke pintu. Setelah mengaktifkan _byakugan_, ia menyadari keberadaan Kurama di depan pintu kamarnya. "Maaf, Kyuu. Aku hanya memastikan kalau Miko tidak berbohong."

"Mito, kau selalu berlebihan." Mikoto menggelengkan kepala, menghindari tatapan Kurama yang masuk ke dalam.

Kurama mendorong pintu kamar Minato, menghampiri kedua anak itu dengan sepiring omelet yang sudah tidak mengepulkan asap tipis. Dia menyodorkan omelet itu pada Mikoto sambil membelai rambut hitam kelam gadis itu. "Kau lapar kan, Miko?"

"Maaf, Kyuu." Mikoto menerima piring itu sambil menunduk. "Aku tidak bisa diam kalau mereka menghinamu ataupun Mito."

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun selain apa yang kau akui kan?" Kurama melirik Minato yang mengangguk setelah memastikan aliran _chakra _Mikoto tadi dengan _Byakugan_. "Itu bagus, Miko. Kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu dengan baik. Kalau tidak, aku yakin pasti mereka setidaknya harus menghabiskan jam sekolah di rumah sakit, bukan di ruang kepala sekolah."

"Itu tidak lucu, Kyuu. Mereka mungkin bisa tinggal nama."

"Tapi dia tidak lepas kendali, Mito." Kurama tersenyum pada kedua anak itu. Ia ingat betul bagaimana mengerikannya kedua anak itu saat kehilangan kendali atas _dojutsu _mereka. Misalnya saja saat, "Kalian berdua sudah jadi lebih kuat." Kurama memejamkan mata, mengusir ingatan itu.

Minato melirik Mikoto, berbagi tatapan sendu. Mereka ingat saat pertama kali membangkitkan _dojutsu _mereka beberapa tahun lalu. Kurama menangkap pikiran kedua anak itu melalui helaan napas mereka. Ia juga tidak bisa lupa bagaimana Minato dan Mikoto secara bersamaan membangkitkan dua _dojutsu _sekaligus: _sharingan _dan _byakugan _pada masing-masing mata mereka. Mereka memang belum bisa melakukan apapun saat itu dan masih Kurama-lah yang harus melindungi mereka. Namun saat itu situasinya benar-benar mengerikan bagi dua anak kecil itu hingga _dojutsu _mereka terungkap untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Sudahlah." Kurama menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam yang menutupi kening Minato, menerka suhu tubuh anak itu. "Kita semua baik-baik saja, hanya itu yang aku mau. Nah, bagaimana perasaanmu, Mito? Sudah lebih baik, kan?"

Minato mengangguk sambil meregangkan tangannya ke atas. "Aku sudah sembuh, Kyuu. Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih makanannya!" Mikoto menandaskan nasi omeletnya sambil terkekeh. Dia meraup semua piring dan gelas di meja Minato, menyusunnya dalam satu tumpukan, lalu menggotongnya keluar. "Aku yang akan cuci piring, Kyuu. Bantu saja Minato ganti baju, dia bau."

"Itu baumu, Miko. Keringatmu menempel di kasurku!"

Kurama tersenyum lalu menyuruh Minato turun dari ranjang agar ia bisa mengganti seprainya. Minato tidak menolak dan berpindah ke depan lemarinya, mencari baju bersih untuk dipakai. Kurama entah kenapa teringat pada Naruto. Saat kecil, anak itu jarang sekali mengganti seprainya. Kurama yang terkurung dalam tubuhnya saja bisa melihat bagaimana seprai yang awalnya putih itu berubah warna seiring waktu. Tidak peduli sekotor apa pakaiannya setelah misi, sebanyak apa remah-remah makanan yang Naruto makan di atas kasur, ataupun selembab apa seprai itu karena keringat saat Naruto berkali-kali demam tinggi sendirian. Dulu dia tidak peduli, tapi sekarang,

Kurama melirik Minato yang tampak seperti Naruto dengan tiga goresan di pipi kirinya—Mikoto juga punya, tapi di pipi kanan. Nasib dua anak itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan kakek mereka. Yatim piatu, terbuang, tapi tidak sendirian.

"Kyuu," Minato masih membelakangi Kurama, menatap ke dalam lemarinya yang berisi tumpukan baju yang terlipat rapi. Kurama menjawab dengan berdeham pelan sambil melepas sarung bantal Minato yang penuh keringat; anak itu menakutinya dengan suhu tubuh yang sangat tinggi kemarin malam. "Aku dan Mikoto mungkin sudah mati tiga tahun, tidak, bahkan sejak lahir, kalau kau tidak menjaga kami. Terima kasih, Kyuu."

Kurama tidak hanya mendengar suara Minato yang lirih, tapi juga pundaknya yang bergetar. Ia menghela napas pendek lalu meraup seprai Minato ke ruang cuci. "Tidak usah mengingat kejadian itu. Cari saja seprai baru untuk kasurmu, ada di sebelah atas seingatku."

"_Kyuubi, aku yakin anak-anak ini akan merepotkanmu. Tapi Naruto percaya kalau hanya kau yang bisa menangani mereka, selain itu…"_

Minato mengangguk pelan sambil menggosok matanya cepat. Kurama melangkah keluar dari kamar Minato sambil melirik Mikoto yang ia sadari keberadaannya di depan kamar. "Ada masalah, Mi—"

"Maafkan aku, Kyuu." Mikoto tanpa aba-aba memeluk pinggang Kurama erat lalu terisak. "Aku takut sekali tadi malam, waktu Minato panas tinggi. Aku bercerita pada temanku soal Minato, ayahnya dokter jadi kupikir bisa membantu. Tapi anak-anak itu juga mendengar, dan mereka bilang, Minato akan mati. Jadi aku melempar makan siangku ke mereka, Kyuu."

Kurama tersenyum lalu meletakkan seprai Minato di lantai. Ia melepaskan pelukan Mikoto lalu berjongkok dan balik memeluk gadis kecil itu. "Kau gadis baik, Miko. Kau baik karena membela Mito, aku tidak marah soal omelet itu, tenang saja."

"BERARTI KAU BOHONG!?" Minato seketika muncul dari dalam kamarnya. Dia memisahkan Kurama dan Mikoto lalu memegang pundak saudara kembarnya erat. "Itu hanya flu, Miko, karena kau memaksaku pulang hujan-hujanan tanpa menunggu Kyuu. Aku tidak mungkin mati hanya karena itu!"

"Demammu cukup tinggi," Kurama mengelus dagu. "Aku sendiri cukup cemas, jujur saja, Mito."

"Kyuu tidak mengajarkan kita berbohong." Mikoto menyeka air matanya sambil menatap Minato yang terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Kurama. "Aku hanya tidak cerita semuanya. Kau sudah melihat _chakra_ku tadi dan aku tidak bohong, Mito!" Mikoto memanyunkan bibirnya saat Minato mengaktifkan _sharingan _dan _byakugan_nya bersamaan, memeriksa _chakra _Mikoto seksama.

Minato mendengus lalu melepaskan tangannya. "Tapi soal mereka mengatai Kyuu?"

Mikoto mengangguk. "Aku melempar mereka dengan kotak makan siangku."

Minato terbelalak, Kurama tertawa kecil. "Kenapa wajahmu, Mito? Kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kalau kau jadi aku, mau apa? Diam saja? Tidak, kan?"

"…_aku, dan Naruto, harap mereka bisa jadi hadiah untukmu."_

"Mungkin aku akan menyumpit bola mata mereka."

"HEI ITU BERLEBIHAN!"

Kurama mendengus lalu mendorong kedua anak itu ke dua arah yang berlawanan. "Selesaikan pekerjaan kalian masing-masing."

Mikoto merengut lalu menjulurkan lidah ke arah Minato yang kembali ke dalam kamar setelah mengoloknya. Kurama menatap mereka, tersenyum kecil. _"Kalian berharap terlalu banyak, Sasuke, Naruto. Semoga aku bisa melakukan lebih banyak dari yang kalian harap."_


End file.
